Art Of Love
by MapleCardcaptor
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo Thought it was bored and went to an art school to learn some art and thats where they met Syaoran and Eriol. SxS, ExT
1. Art Of Girls

Art Of Love

**Chapter 1: Art Of Girls**

**----------------------------------**

**Author's note: Hiie, I am actually the sister of SakuraXKinomoto**

…

**Hope you will all like my story…**

**This is the story of art and love, Sakura and Syaoran and their friends all met at the art school and they fell in love with each other.**

**----------------------------------**

**(it all started when they are not students anymore…)**

"Eh, Tomoyo, are you done choosing those clothes?? You have been choosing them all day I think…"said Sakura to Tomoyo while Tomoyo was still shopping for clothes. "Just a minute more please, Sakura" said Tomoyo paying the cashier lady for the clothes she had bought.

**(Now, I should tell u what relationships Sakura is with Tomoyo and why Tomoyo loves to shop for clothes)**

Tomoyohas been Sakura's best friend since primary school and Tomoyo loves to shop for clothes for Sakura.Tomoyo loves seeing Sakura wearing the clothes she bought, but actually, Tomoyo had told her servants to help her take the decorations of the clothes off and keep it herself till she needs it for one of a clothes or costume. Tomoyo made the decorations herself and sew it to the clothes that then she would give to Sakura.

Sakura had once thought of going to an art school to learn some art from the school. She told Tomoyo the plan and all she got was "Sakura!!! You can be an artist! You must promise me that you are going to join the art school!!! "as an answer.

**(I apologize for not making any good stories but, hey, I'm only primary 5)**

"Sakura, I am going to make an artist dress for you!! I am certain that you would look good in that, and by the way, I heard that there is a school that names it self as 'Artist Katherine's Art School' maybe we could attend that school…I think the school is near the shopping centre, wanna check it out? I heard that art can be of love too!! Hmmmmm… maybe I was talking too much -lll" said Tomoyo excitedly with joy.

In the meantime where Syaoran and Eriol are, living in a big mansion because of Eriol's wealth.

"Syaoran, I think, we should attend an art school, I heard that there is art schools called 'Artist Katherine's Art school' near the shopping centre.Wanna attend? I think that art is very good and we should be joining." Said Eriol excitedly after reading the news from the news paper, while, Syaoran, sitting on a floating chair and reading a book 'Art Of Love' The book is terribly interesting!!

**(Alright, I will start the interesting things from now on…)**

After Eriol and Tomoyo's servants have applied the names of their master and mistress's

Friends and them, they bought some materials for art that they will need when they start attending art school.

The names for the same class that will be with Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol are:

Girls: Boys:

Kinomoto Sakura Li Syaoran

Daidouji Tomoyo Hiiragizawa Eriol

Suhumi Takegism Hasumito Musai

Kotomi Suhema Toshiyou Tsukesu

Sunomina Kasumino Tsukishi Takeshu

Sunimoto Kikomono Haguraz Kasutshi

**(I just don't understand, why does it take so long to write the names maybe **

**It's because I don't use much Japanese names…T.T)**

**(Hmmmmm… Maybe I should Leave the rest to the next Chapter, cause I want you to continue reading my story… please read on… If you read on, you will soon find that it is very touching and interesting and you would cry.)**

_End Of Chapter 1_


	2. Art school with new friends

**Art Of Love**

Chapter 2: Art School With New Friends

---------------------------------

Author's note: Actually, thanks for the two review I got. But actually, I am not taking any psr whatever you said… I am a Singaporean so I am taking my psle instead of what you said. Do you think that I'm rude coz I wrote this? Well thanks for supporting me!!

---------------------------------

(Let me see, where was I? oh yes! I remembered)

"Sakura, shall we check if we bought all the things?" asked Tomoyo excitedly because they are starting their art lessons the next day. "Sure!" came a reply from Sakura's room loudly. Tomoyo told her maids to carry the art books and materials over to Sakura's room. Sakura got changed and waited with Tomoyo for Tomoyo's maids to arrive. Sakura took out two booklist from the pocket of the costume that Tomoyo made. Please look at the below:

Dear students,

We are happy that you are willing to join our school of art. If you really want to join, you have to buy the followings below:

Books: 

A lesson of Art Book

Sketch book

Drawing Block

Art Being Love By Artist story book

Comic Book that is new (any type of comic book)

Stationary:

2B pencil (a box full)

Art eraser

Glue

Ruler (with no cartoons)

Scissors

Staple

Colour pencil

Paint brush

Water colour

Things you need for first lesson:

Ice-cream sticks

Marker

A piece of cloth or more

Paint brush

Water colour

A container

This is all you will need for your first lesson and the items you will need for the whole year. If you agree, please sign below so that you could bring back this piece of paper.

_Kinomoto Sakura_

Signature

And on the other paper is…

Dear students,

We are happy that you are willing to join our school of art. If you really want to join, you have to buy the followings below:

Books: 

A lesson of Art Book

Sketch book

Drawing Block

Art Being Love By Artist story book

Comic Book that is new (any type of comic book)

Stationary:

2B pencil (a box full)

Art eraser

Glue

Ruler (with no cartoons)

Scissors

Staple

Colour pencil

Paint brush

Water colour

Things you need for first lesson:

Ice-cream sticks

Marker

A piece of cloth or more

Paint brush

Water colour

A container

This is all you will need for your first lesson and the items you will need for the whole year. If you agree, please sign below so that you could bring back this piece of paper.

_Daidouji Tomoyo_

Signature

(It was rather difficult writing the signature thingy than the booklist, save at last!)

"Tomoyo, I think we've got all the things we need right?" Sakura ask curiously

"Eh, Sakura, we've got all the things we needed for the first lesson and for the whole year" replied Tomoyo quickly because she doesn't want to disappoint Sakura.

"Sakura, lets go to sleep now because we have an art lesson tomorrow, shall we?" asked Tomoyo because she can't wait to go to the art school. ( In the mean time…where Syaoran and Eriol are, living in a mansion which Eriol bought, and Swimming in the pool) "Eriol Uncle you very naughty!" came a child's voice from Eriol's room. It was Eriol's nephew, who was a naughty boy as always. He was sleeping over at Eriol's mansion since his parents are away for a business trip.

"William Hiiragizawa!! If you are not going to your own room and sleep, I will have to call your parents and tell them about your behavior! William you stop there and don't move! why are you moving when I told you not to??!!" Eriol always have this problem whenever his nephew came for a sleep over weekend. How Syaoran wish that he have this fit that whenever he heard someone shout, he would slap their face because Eriol's face was very chubby and smooth and soft that he always wanted to slap his face and stick it there.

_End of chapter 2_

(Oh ya, Christmas is coming, I wanna wish all my readers a happy school holidays and …Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i think my next chapter will not be long coz I wanna play my maple!ya horz… ani1 play maple? If have review me and tell me the name, mine is warpotter in bootes and xXwingfeiXx in aquila.I have others, but I seldom use them and 1 more in bootes is 6rogueguy9Byebye! Am I talkative?)


End file.
